Current Issues
Cannot connect to online feature. Please check if your username is valid This is a recent issue that developed on the latest update of DH4. All online features are not functioning even though you are connected. Source Firstly you can always check the Known Issues website of Gameloft. Secondly you can check the Forums. Current Issues 1. Blood Match prize not recieved "Some of our players have reported that, even though they have enough blood points or the required rank to claim the prize, they don't receive it. Our development team is currently looking into the issue in order to resolve it in a timely manner. Thank you for your understanding." -- Gameloft Support 2. Blood Score not updating "We are aware of an issue affecting some of our players in which they are not getting blood points in the Blood Match Arena, and even if they keep killing enemy waves, their Blood Score does not change. The dedicated team is already investigating the issue's triggers and will solve the problem shortly. Thank you for your patience." -- Gameloft Support 3. High-level bosses at the Blood Match arena "We have received reports from our players that once they go to the Blood Match arena, the first wave of enemies (boss) that they have to defeat is at a level so high that they get killed by a single hit. Our development team has already been informed of the issue and is currently investigating it. Thank you for your patience." -- Gameloft Support 4. Blood Match Connection Error "We are aware of the issue affecting some of our players in which they are unable to access the Blood Match and they receive a "Could not process request" error message. The dedicated team is currently working on the stability of the online features. Please accept our apologies for the temporary inconvenience." -- Gameloft Support 5. No Back button "Some of our players have informed us that the Back button is nowhere to be found in the game menu. The development team has already been alerted of the issue and is already working on the solution. Please keep an eye on the game updates. Thank you for understanding." -- Gameloft Support 6. Skill upgrades are not counted "We are aware of the issue affecting several of our players that the game is not detecting that the players have already upgraded a skill to a level higher than one. Only the basic effect is applied during gameplay even if the skill is at level 2 or higher. This involves Passive and Active skills. Our developers are already looking into the issue in order to be able to solve it as quickly as possible. Thank you for your patience." -- Gameloft Support 7. Cannot merge/insert charms "We are aware of the issue happening to some of our players that some charms do not stack even if they are of the same type and level and they cannot be inserted into any item. The issue has already been investigated and will be fixed in the nearest update. Thank you for your patience." -- Gameloft Support ******FIXED****** 8. Kankheer's Gate will not open ******FIXED****** "We have been informed by our players that One of the gate in Khankeer's mountain does not open and there's nothing else to do in that place (no enemies or objectives). Due to the issue the game cannot be continued. Our developers will investigate these reports and fix the issue as quickly as possible. Thank you for patience and understanding." -- Gameloft Support 9. Cannot access own guild "Our players have sent us reports that some of the guild creators get kicked out from their own guilds and have no option to join any other guild and take part in guild events. The dedicated development team is already investigating the triggers of the issue in order to fix it soonest possible. Thank you for your understanding." -- Gameloft Support 10. Gryphon shards do not regenerate "We are aware of an issue affecting some of our players that the gryphon shards to do not regenerate as they should and the counter gets stuck at 0 for a long time. We are aware of this issue and are working hard to find a proper solution in a timely manner. Please note however that if you don't have an active Internet connection the shards should not regenerate. Thank you for your patience." -- Gameloft Support 11. Quests in hardcore mode are unavailable "We have received reports from our players that after they unlock hardcore mode with one of their characters the quests (locations) may appear disabled (grayed out) on the map and cannot be played. Our development team has already been informed of the issue and is currently investigating it. Thank you for your patience." -- Gameloft Support 12. Event score is not updating "Some of our players have informed us that the events counters do not count if they kill enemies or complete quests. Our development team is doing everything possible to fix the issue in a timely manner. Thank you for your patience." -- Gameloft Support 13. No portal to Weeping Woods "We are aware of an issue affecting some of our players that after completing the objective at Skull Pass there appears no portal to Weeping Woods. The dedicated development team is already checking the received the reports in order to find a proper solution. Thank you for your patience." -- Gameloft Support 14. Zero damage dealt to enemies "We are aware of an issue affecting some of our players in which the character inflicts no damage when hitting enemies during a mission. We are aware of this issue and are working hard to find a proper solution in a timely manner. For now, please try to equip better items to see an improvement in your character's stats. Thank you for your patience." -- Gameloft Support 15. Negative amount of charms "Some of our players have informed us that the charms sometimes display as a negative number (e.g. -1 or -17). Unfortunately, there's a bug in the game that is corrupting some of the items. Our development team is already aware of this problem and it will be fixed in the next update.Please try to put a charm into any item and sell this item in order to successfully remove this bugged charm from your inventory." -- Gamelfot Support 16. I've completed the quest but I can't move on "We have received some reports from players who cannot advance in the game because they're stuck on some of the levels, e.g. Ancient Ruins, The Wastelands, The Void (Drall), etc. Our development team is currently checking your reports and a solution will be available soon. Meanwhile, please try to repeat the previous level in Normal/Elite mode and then proceed to complete the bugged level. If the problem persists, please continue playing other levels until the fix is released. Thank you for your patience!" -- Gameloft Support 17. No enemies in the Blood Match arena "Some of our players have informed us that the enemies do not appear when a player enters the Blood Match arena. The clock keeps running, but after stepping into the circle, nothing happens. Our development team is already working on a fix and expects to release it shortly. Thank you for your patience." -- Gameloft Support 18. Cannot play a multiplayer game due to incomplete tutorial error message "We have received some reports from our players that when attempting to play a multiplayer game, a message appears saying that in order to do so, the player needs to complete the tutorial, even if the tutorial has already been completed. Our development team is already investigating the reports and expects to have a solution available shortly." -- Gameloft Support 19. Crafted items do not appear "Some of our players have informed us that crafted items sometimes do not appear in the inventory after the timer finishes counting down. Our development team is doing everything possible to fix the issue in a timely manner. Please be sure to include the materials you have used in your description of the issue in order to for us to be able to provide you with further assistance." -- Gameloft Support 20. Skull Pass portal does not work "We are aware of the issue affecting some of our players where the portal at Skull Pass does not work and does not allow entry to the Lightless Grove. The issue is already being looked into by the development team. We are sorry for the inconvenience the issue has caused." -- Gameloft Support 21. Potions will not regenerate after 4 hours "Some of our players have informed us that the health potions will not regenerate after 4 hours have passed. Time does not count down when the game is not played. Our developers are doing everything possible in order to fix the issue in the next update. Please accept our apologies for the inconvenience this has caused. " -- Gameloft Support 22. No gem packages available in the store "We have received some reports that no gem packs appear for purchase. Our development team are already investigating the reports and we expect to have a solution available shortly. In the meantime, please make sure your device is not jailbroken and there is no in-app hack software installed on the device." -- Gameloft Support 23. Game Crashes at The Archives "Recently, we have received several reports from our players that after killing the boss (Dark Mage) at the end of the Archives quest, the game immediately crashes. Our development team is currently investigating the issue in order to find an appropriate solution. We are very sorry for the temporary inconvenience." -- Gameloft Support 24. Congratulations error message prevents from participating "Some of our players have informed us that after finishing an event they receive an error message saying "Congratulations! You finished in #O place with an score of #0." when trying to access the event again. The dedicated development team has been alerted about the issue and will fix it as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience." -- Gameloft Support 25. Blood Match icon disappeared "We would like to inform you that the Blood Match feature has been removed from the game. This is why the icon has been removed." -- Gameloft Support 26. No Portal to Weeping Woods "We are aware of an issue affecting some of our players in which, after completing the objective at Skull Pass, no portal to the Weeping Woods appears. The dedicated development team is already checking the reports in order to find a proper solution. Thank you for your patience." -- Gameloft Support Happy Hunting :) Category:Inventory count is not correct